


Your Wish Is My Command

by DaydreamingAllTheTime



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Ni-ki is doing his best, Strangers to Lovers, Sunoo is a genie and Ni-ki just needs a break, Sunoo is an oblivious sweetheart bless him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingAllTheTime/pseuds/DaydreamingAllTheTime
Summary: Ni-ki got more than he bargained for when the SHINee CD he bought came with a genie. A genie that now insists on granting him 1 wish, or he won't leave him alone. So now Ni-ki has a genie for a roommate, and he's actually pretty cool.Or: Sunoo is a genie, and Ni-ki is trying to keep it together.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	1. Genie In A CD

Ni-ki is quite content with his life.

He works at a popular dance studio as an instructor for advanced classes where the occasional idol and actor drops by for a session or two. He makes enough to afford a spacious one bedroom flat, and never worries about how to pay for the monthly bills. He travels home to Japan twice a year, has a great relationship with his parents, and vacations on long holidays. He treats himself to a few indulgences, but otherwise does not want for anything.

So when a smiling, singing, dancing genie pops out of the SHINee CD he bought from an obscure corner store and insists _(seriously insists with matching foot stomps)_ on granting him 1 wish, he genuinely does not know how to answer.

“C’mon, there must be something!” The genie pouts. Actually pouts.

“You’re a genie.” Yeah, that little factoid has not yet fully landed in Ni-ki’s brain.

“Yes, I think we’ve covered that.” The genie whines and, with a massive sigh, dramatically flops on Ni-ki’s unmade bed.

Maybe if the genie was a gigantic blue balloon like in the movies, it would have been easier to believe. But no, the genie is a chubby-cheeked crescent-eyed fluff ball in a baby pink sweater and Vans. They look roughly the same age, maybe give or take a few years. It was hard to figure out exactly considering that the genie smiles like a little kid.

Said genie is still in his bed, shoes dangling off the side. He’s frowning at Ni-ki with slitted foxy eyes, but the flippy-floppy motion of his feet was making it hard to take seriously. It was rather cute, and Ni-ki’s brain is too fried to properly process that information. All Ni-ki can do is rub his face and sigh.

“Look, Mister Genie,”

“Sunoo.”

Pause. “Excuse me?”

“Not Mister Genie. That sounds gross.” The genie scoffs. _Scoffs_. What is happening right now? “I’m Sunoo.”

Ni-ki blinks. So, the genie was a chubby-cheeked crescent-eyed fluff ball in a sweater, Vans, and was named Sunoo. Got it. Normal.

“Okay. Sunoo,” Ni-ki starts again, slowly while rubbing his eyes. “I seriously don’t know what to wish for. And how do these wishes even work?”

The genie, no, Sunoo, tilts his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“I mean if someone were to wish for a hundred billion won, you’d give it to them?” Ni-ki asks, crossing his arms over his chest. He’s seated at his desk, just to the side of his bed. If he lifts his leg, he could nudge Sunoo’s thigh with his foot.

“Of course, I could!” Sunoo rolls his eyes, as if horribly offended by such a simple thing. “Is that your wish?”

“NO!” Ni-ki stands up, hands out wide. “I was just asking! If you can make that happen, where does the money come from? Or if someone asked for a mansion, how does the mansion get built? Does it appear fully made or will workers come and build it? And who will pay for the workers?”

It was a lot to digest, and Ni-ki realizes this because the genie, no, Sunoo suddenly looks overwhelmed. He blinks, a lot.

Ni-ki waits. He doesn’t mind waiting.

“I don’t know.” Sunoo finally answers, softly, mouth still pouty which makes it hard to enunciate. “I’ve never stuck around to find that out. It wasn’t in the manual.”

The genie pouts, eyes cast downward. He’s picking the lint of Ni-ki’s worn out blanket. It’s really doing a number on Ni-ki’s head.

“Manual.” Ni-ki repeats like an idiot because, well, what else could he have said?

“Yeah, the genie manual.”

“There’s a genie manual.”

The look on Sunoo’s face is the strongest inaudible _duh_ in the world. Ni-ki is starting to question everything he knew about the world. A fucking genie manual.

“Okay then. Well, I really don’t want to wish for anything right now. And I don’t want to make any irresponsible wishes that could land me into trouble later on. I’ve seen Aladdin and all those “make a wish” kind of movies. I’m not dumb. So, uh, can I have a few days?”

Sunoo blinks at him again, hands paused from their lint-picking. “Uh, sure.” He doesn’t look very sure. 

Ni-ki shrugs and swivels around in his chair, intent on getting back to the music he’s editing for a commissioned choreography piece. Oddly enough, the world doesn’t feel too imbalanced despite his newfound knowledge that genies exist in the universe.

Except, until said genie starts humming a girl group song and it totally messes with Ni-ki’s focus.

“You’re still here?” He turns back around, surprised that the boy is now lounging on his bed. 

Sunoo’s shoes are off, and he’s tucking himself into the now lint-free blanket. Looking far too comfortable for someone who popped out of a CD. Looking like he’s getting ready to nap.

“Well, yeah, where else am I supposed to go?” Sunoo shrugs, tucking the blanket around his legs. He's burrito-ing himself. A genie blanket burrito. The absurdity is not lost on Ni-ki at all.

“Can’t you go back into the CD?” Ni-ki lifts the SHINee CD up, waving to see if it will magically suck in the genie.

“I can but,” Sunoo looks down again, eyes and mouth all sad. Gravity does this thing where his cheeks go down and he looks like melting vanilla ice cream. “Can I not? It just really gets cramped in there. I haven’t stretched my legs in years!”

Sunoo wiggles his feet under the blanket. It seems inhumane to kick him out _(or put him back in? The CD?)_.

“Fine.” Ni-ki heaves another big sigh, already turning back around to his computer. “But can you just be quiet? I’m working.”

“Yes!” The genie exclaims. There’s a soft rustling giving Ni-ki the impression that the genie is flopping around the bed. “I promise, I won’t bother you.”

The room quickly grows still, and time passes by quietly. Ni-ki doesn’t hear much beyond his noise-cancelling headphones, doesn’t see beyond the glowing computer screen. It’s a few hours later when he finally finishes editing the music.

He turns around, and almost trips, jolting at the sight of a lump on his bed. The sun had gone down, casting the room in shadows, but the genie’s milky skin stood out softly against the darkness. Sunoo was fast asleep, curled in on himself on one side of the bed. He looks more like an overly cheerful coffeeshop barista than a super powerful genie.

Ni-ki tiptoes to his kitchen to scrounge up some dinner, trying his best not to rouse the sleeping boy-slash-genie. He’s not sure what genies eat, but he’ll just have to make do with the leftover pizza and banana milk in his fridge.

As the food goes round and round in the microwave, Ni-ki looks over his shoulder at the slumbering figure on his bed. He’s still not completely sure that he isn’t hallucinating, but Sunoo looks solid enough to be real. He’ll have to prod him awake in a few minutes.

Unfortunately though, Ni-ki’s still without a wish. He’s never wanted for much, never dreamed of fame or fortune or glory. They come at a cost, and the cost is often heavier than the reward. He’s happy where he is.

So, it seems that the genie will have to hang around for a little bit. But that’s fine, right? It’s fine. It’s fine!

Right?

_(Riiight.)_


	2. Accidental Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Well, what if you weren’t"_

Ni-ki will deny it if anyone asks him, but Sunoo, the genie, is actually a pretty good roommate. He’s tidy, cooks sometimes, and offsets Ni-ki’s moods with his sunshine-y demeanor. It’s been almost a month since he popped out of the SHINee CD _(which, to Ni-ki’s pleasant surprise, did carry SHINee songs and wasn’t just an empty vessel for a genie)_. And since Ni-ki is still wishless, Sunoo takes it upon himself to do some house chores too _(apparently, the inside of the CD is kind of like a house too, so genie knows a thing or too about organising utensils and folding laundry)_.

Just the other day, Ni-ki came home to find that Sunoo had discovered the hand-held vacuum under the kitchen sink.

“This is really old and loud!” The genie yelled over the machine rumbling, furiously running it over the dusty corners of the living area. “Maybe that can be your wish! I don’t think this monstrosity was built in your lifetime.”

Ni-ki rolled his eyes as he shrugged off his backpack. “It’s not that old, Sunoo hyung!” He replied in an equally loud yell, or at least as loud as his exhausted body could allow. He figured that Sunoo might be immortal, so he tacks on the honorific just to be safe.

Their days together go something like this – Ni-ki wakes up to make breakfast for two. Sunoo wakes up sometime between after the coffee maker finishes a fresh brew, but before Ni-ki sets the table. They eat in silence most of the time, with Sunoo’s almond eyes still heavy with sleep and Ni-ki never really one for too many words. Then Ni-ki gets ready for work while Sunoo cleans up. The younger calls out a “see you later, hyung-ie” while the genie waves a sweater paw from the living room. 

Ni-ki isn’t entirely sure what Sunoo does while he’s at work. But when he gets home, the boy is always there, busy fiddling or fixing or rebuilding something that Ni-ki didn’t know he needed to have done. Sunoo’s like a glittery hurricane, bounding here and there with a joyful energy that should be bottled and examined. They have dinner, make small talk, clean up, watch TV. Sometimes, when Ni-ki feels up to it, he shows Sunoo whatever choreography he’s working on, or shows him videos of the classes he taught that day. Then they to go bed and do it all over again.

It’s simple. It’s nice. It’s comfortable.

Today though, Sunoo feels a bit restless. It’s a Sunday, and he’s been sighing all day – sighing as he watches TV, sighing as he cleans up after lunch, sighing as he rolls around restlessly in bed (he and Ni-ki have been taking turns alternating between the couch and the bed).

Sigh, sigh, sigh.

Ni-ki senses it at the back of his neck, almost like Sunoo is breathing at him directly. The younger tries to focus on his work, but it’s futile.

Sunoo sighs. Ni-ki caves.

“Is something wrong?” The younger boy hisses quietly, pulling down his headphones. He winces almost immediately; he hadn’t meant to let his frustration bleed into his tone.

Sunoo is looking at him forlornly, his expressive fox-like eyes all gloomy. His cheeks were smushed up against the pillow, and it was hard to tell which one was softer. Maybe Sunoo’s face.

“I’m bored.” He whines, kicking his feet out. He’s wearing Ni-ki’s Star Wars socks. 

Ni-ki stretches his neck, trying to work out a knot in his nape from looking at down his computer for too long. He sighs too. “Alright, what do you want to do then?”

Sunoo’s eyes light up, crinkling into little crescents.

They go to the park. They go to the mall. They go on a street food spree and stuff their bellies until even their oversized hoodies feel a little tight.

The following week, they go to the movies and Sunoo holds Ni-ki’s arm when the surround sound system blasts at their ear drums.

The week after, they go to a coffee shop and Sunoo decided he likes their latte so they should be regulars. So they come back the next week, and the next, and the next.

Ni-ki takes Sunoo with him to Jungwon's, a co-worker, birthday party. There were a few confused looks when they couldn’t answer the “how do you two know each other?” question (Ni-ki answered “we’re roommates” while Sunoo, lord help him, said “I want to grant him a wish”, which earned him an elbow to the ribs), but everyone immediately took a liking to the charismatic doughy-cheeked genie.

Jungwon and Sunoo exchange numbers by the end of the night. Ni-ki later finds out that they send each other cat memes for fun. 

So now their days together go something like this – Ni-ki makes breakfast for two, Sunoo cleans up after. On weekdays, Ni-ki goes to work and Sunoo waits for him to come back. On weekends, they go to their favorite coffee shop, go shopping for groceries, go out with friends.

It’s simple. It’s nice. It’s comfortable. 

It’s easy to forget that Sunoo is not actually his roommate, but a magical being that needs to grant him a wish. 

“Ni-ki,” Sunoo prods the younger’s thigh with his foot, but he’s too engrossed in a videogame to pay attention.

“Ni-ki,” He tries again, digging his big toe in Ni-ki’s thigh, forcing him to look up. “I think it’s time for me to leave.”

Ni-ki has never paused a game faster in his life.

“What? Why? No.” The younger clambers up closer and grips Sunoo’s wrist like he’s afraid the genie was leaving right that second.

“Ni-ki, come on.” Sunoo pouts, gently prying his wrist away. He pats Ni-ki’s knee a bit too patronizing for the younger’s liking. “Admit it, you’re never planning to make a wish. Have you even thought about it since that first day we met?”

The answer is no. There’s no point verbalizing it because they both know it to be true.  


Ni-ki frowns. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“It has everything to do with…well, everything!” Sunoo gestures wildly, vaguely. He really throws his body into it, so much so that his hair gets a bit ruffled. “I’m a genie! I grant wishes! That’s what I do? So I don’t grant a wish, then what does that make me?”

Ni-ki crosses his arms over his chest. “Well, what does your genie manual say?” He’s being petulant, but he hopes Sunoo takes the bait. But he doesn’t, of course he doesn’t. Sunoo’s too smart for him sometimes. 

“Don’t you dare start with my manual.” Sunoo narrows his feline eyes at him. 

Ni-ki huffs, visibly annoyed, and stands to walk the length of their living room. He paces, and paces, and paces. He wants Sunoo to stay, needs him to. He doesn’t need a wish, he just wants Sunoo to stay.

Is that something he can wish for?

Ni-ki stops pacing. “What if you weren’t?”

Sunoo looks up at him from the couch. Ni-ki realizes he must have been pacing back and forth for quite a while; he didn’t notice that the genie shifted to lie face down on the couch.

“What if I wasn’t what?”

“You said you need to grant wishes because you’re a genie. Well, what if you weren’t?” 

The silence that follows is long and loud, so thick, and awkward that Ni-ki almost wishes he can rewind time and suck the words back into his mouth. He can’t get a read on Sunoo, who remains on the couch, cheek smushed up against a pillow. He looks at Ni-ki, unmoving. Ni-ki begins to wonder if he made a mistake, if he had accidentally insulted the genie.

Then, Sunoo smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting into the actual meat of the story now, so I hope you stick this out with me! I'll be integrating the other members soon; I just wanted to lay down the foundation for our main characters first. Let me know your thoughts! I'd be happy to know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st work in the fandom, so I really hope you liked it! Please leave a comment; I'd love to know your thoughts! This work is basically outlined till the already, but who knows, my works typically take a life of their own and spiral into something I never expect. Thanks for being here!


End file.
